


You Cannot Fight This Foe

by Nitroglycerific



Category: World of Warcraft, World of Warcraft (Comics), World of Warcraft - Various Authors
Genre: F/F, Gnomes, Parasites, Stuttering, Tentacle Rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-08
Updated: 2015-04-08
Packaged: 2018-03-21 21:50:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3705703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nitroglycerific/pseuds/Nitroglycerific
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place during Warlords of Draenor. Archmage Sol was tasked with establishing a Kirin Tor outpost in Northeast Gorgrond to strategically harass Blackhand's war machine. Unfortunately, the outpost was quickly overrun and the mages infected with some manner of parasitic plant life. This is the story of the outpost's fall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Cannot Fight This Foe

“I go this far, and no further.”

The Rangari guide stopped dead in her tracks, spreading her arms to stop the Kirin Tor mages behind her. Before them lay a crawling mass of vines, flowers, and thorns, so thick that the sun was almost completely blocked out.

“But… we were instructed to set up the outpost further north.” Archmage Sol implored on behalf of her exploration party.

“Does your instructor know this land like I do, or did they simply point at a map and say ‘go here?’”

“I… well… the latter, but-“

“If you value your life, you will go no further.”

“But… without a strategic outpost in Northern Gorgrond, our offensive against Blackhand’s war machine will be severely impacted. Besides, we need the cover of the deeper jungle if we’re to remain hidden.” The Rangari was not moved in the least. Sol sighed and turned to face her fellow mages. “Alright, what say you? Should we brave ahead?”

The pyromancers and cryomancers sneered as they triumphantly demonstrated the power of their spells on the markedly smaller foliage around them. “Anything in there, we can handle!” The arcanomancers were less confident, but eventually nodded their heads in reluctant agreement.

“You cannot fight the horrors in there! I refuse to guide you to your deaths.” The Rangari whirled around and stormed off the way she’d come. A small company of mages followed her, but the bulk of Archmage Sol’s expedition remained intact.

“We must press on if we are to have a proper base from which to launch assaults on Blackhand’s foundry. Spells at the ready!”

With that, Sol and her mages cautiously pressed forward into the darkened canopy of oversized verdantry.

The expedition went surprisingly smoothly. Any flora that blocked their path was readily obliterated by the expedition’s pyromancers. They encountered the occasional podling or botani, but neither of them posed much of a threat to such a heavily armed platoon.

The company found a relatively open clearing less than a half-mile from their instructed destination. “This is close enough. Arcanomancers, to my side!”

Sol was flanked by her arcane mages as they collectively established a portal to the outskirts of Stormwind, large enough for construction equipment to be carried through. Within an hour’s time, the Kirin Tor outpost was fully established. As soon as all necessary equipment was through, Sol diminished the portal and sealed it behind her.

The Kirin Tor mages ate a feast of mana strudels and conjured pretzels that evening. It was a welcome change to the crumbly rations they had endured while on the move for the past week.

“Fantastic work today, friends! Tomorrow we can forage for some scurvy-fighting fruit and plan our first assault on Blackhand’s forces. But for now, let’s be one with the plants!”

“W-what?” the mages asked, confused.

“Sorry. I meant get a good night’s sleep. I-... It’s been a long week.”

The mages shrugged and nodded in agreement. Before long, everyone retired to their quarters in exhaustion.

Later that night, Sol was curled up under the covers in her private tent, reading an adventure novel she’d brought along. She found it harder than usual to focus on the words. She felt distracted... and hot, like her body was overheating. Her mind kept drifting to scandalous fantasies, and her body ached for attention.

Well, why not? She was finally alone for the first time in a week. She set her book aside and drifted a hand between her legs. Her panties were already slick. Sliding a finger up the length of her cunt, Sol shuddered as she lighted over her already-firm clit. It felt wonderful; so much better than usual. She tugged at her erect nipples through her blouse. Her clit seemed to hungrily bore against her fingers. Close. Closer. Almost there-

“Ahem. U-um, Archm-mage, m-m-ma’am?” a familiar voice peeped from outside her tent.

_Shit!_

Sol scrambled to collect herself, throwing her blankets over her sopping cunt and her perky teats. “C-come in!” she called in as casual a voice as she could feign.

The tent flap peeled aside and in crept a young, sheepish gnome. Her hair was sheer white and nearly trailed to the ground. Her massive green eyes darted around nervously. She was still fully clad in her mage robes and wearing a comically oversized satchel.

“Fizzwhistle! Good evening, my dear. What, uh… what can I do for you?”

“O-o-oh, w-well, sorry to, uh, well, d-disturb you t-tonight, m-m-… ma’am. I’m s-s-sure you were c-close to going t-… t-to bed.”

“Mm, not particularly. What’s the matter, Quartermaster?”

“I was, uh, I was just wondering if, uh, if you n-needed anything. I-I-I’ve g-got some b-basic m-m… medicine, s-some o-o-ointments, e-even a c-c-couple f-f… foodstuffs.”

“Oh, I’m just fine, Fizzwhistle. I really don’t need anything.”

“O-oh…” the stuttering gnome looked markedly dejected. “W-well… l-l-let me g-get y-you s-… something. Umm… h-here! M-m-my last b-bottle of juice. F-f-fresh f-from S-Stormwind.”

Sol graciously accepted the small jug from the mage. “Why… why thank you, dear.” Sol’s arousal hadn’t subsided in the slightest. The longer the sweet gnome stood in her tent, the more Sol had to fight back the urge to pick her up in her arms, press their faces together, and do _everything_ to her.

Fizzwhistle timidly smiled, blushing redder and redder the more the conversation progressed. “S-s-… speaking of S-Stormwind, I was w-wondering if- um, i-if you w-w-… would l-like to g-go sh-shopping w-with me th-th-… there w-when we g-get s-s-some sh-shore leave?”

“You… you mean like a… date?” Sol clenched her thighs tight, which only managed to apply more magnificent pressure between her legs.

“I-I-… w-well, i-it d-d-doesn’t h-have to b-be a d-d-… date, i-if you d-don’t w-want it t-to b-b-be. B-but… i-if you want, I w-w-… wouldn’t m-mind.”

Sol smiled through her sensation of desperate overheating. “I would love to.” She leaned in towards Fizzwhistle, intending to kiss her on the forehead, but her muscles directed her mouth to press deep into the gnome’s lips instead. Fizzwhistle clutched her chest, babbling in place and completely flustered, before thanking Sol and excusing herself from the tent. Sol was mortified that she had been so forward, but she couldn’t deny that she craved even more.

She barely touched her hand to her clit again before cascading waves of electricity washed over her, and she drifted into a peaceful sleep.

 

♥ ~~~~~~~~~~~~ ♥

 

The next day, the excursion party had just as easy a time foraging for fruit. The sweet produce was gentle on their stomachs, and delightfully succulent on the palate. The food allowed the mages to tap into an unprecedented amount of energy in their foraging efforts. By the end of the day, they had a remarkable haul of fruit, even after consuming as much as they wanted whenever they got hungry.

Sol was more than content with her mages’ efforts, and since everyone’s bellies were almost uncomfortably full already, she permitted the outpost a night of rest and relaxation before planning their first assault against the Iron Horde in the morning.

As with the night before, Sol found it difficult to focus on anything at all. She’d felt oddly content during the day to pick fruit for hours on end, but now that she was winding down in her tent, she felt upsettingly restless.

Finally, she threw off her covers, haphazardly tossed her robes over her undergarments, and stepped outside. She saw Quartermaster Fizzwhistle lounging by the fire again, quietly tallying inventory numbers while other mages conversed around her.

“Excuse me. Quartermaster? Could I see you in my quarters for a moment?”

“O-oh! Y-y-… yes, m-ma’am!”

Sol hastened back to her tent, eager to get back to the cooler air her conjured ice familiar permitted. She was barely able to stand the sweltering jungle heat anymore.

Fizzwhistle hurried into Sol’s tent behind her, slipping quietly through the tent flaps in the Archmage’s wake.

“Y-y-… you wanted t-to s-see me, m-m-ma’am?”

The Archmage sat down on her bedding, legs stretched out. “I, um, just wanted to catch up with you. I didn’t see you out in the foraging party today.”

“O-oh, w-well, th-th-there was a l-lot of n-new inventory t-… to catal-log. I w-w-went out f-first thing in the m-m-morning, but once p-p-… people started b-bringing b-back f-f-fruit, I w-was kept b-busy t-tallying it.”

“Of course. That makes sense. Hopefully you allowed yourself to enjoy some of the haul.”

“O-oh, I h-h-… haven’t eaten a-any of th-the f-f-fruit y-yet. I f-f-…figured I-I’d have a f-f-fresh m-melon w-with b-… breakfast.”

“Indeed, you should. We should all be one with the plants.”

“M-… m-ma’am?”

“I-… sorry. Not sure what came over me there. Anyway, thank you for your diligence. You’re indispensible to this team.”

“N-n-not at all, m-ma’am.” The quartermaster averted her gaze, smiling sheepishly.

“Please, my dear, call me Astrelle.”

“A-A-… Astrelle.” Fizzwhistle’s face lit up with crimson as she stumbled over the name. “Y-y-you can call me… I-Izzy. M-ma’am! I-if that’s o-okay!”

Sol felt fit to burst with Fizzwhistle fidgeting in front of her. “I, uh, just wanted to make sure everything was okay between us. I know was a little, erm, forward last night. I hope that wasn’t too off-putting for you.“

 “N-n-not at a-all. I-it w-was wonderful. I, uh… I-I th-thought about i-it all d-d-day.”

“It’s just-… you shouldn’t feel obligated to take that sort of treatment from me just because I’m your superior officer.” The Archmage could hardly believe what she was saying, considering how much more she wanted to do to the gnome. “So, if you ever feel taken advantage of, just know that-“

Izzy climbed atop Astrelle’s thighs and craned her neck up to kiss the Archmage square on the lips. “Are w-w-… we even n-now… _A-A-A-Astrelle_?”

The archmage couldn’t take anymore. She bent down and buried her face in Izzy’s, delving her tongue inside the gnome’s tiny mouth. Izzy squeaked with surprise initially, but leaned into the kiss and tugged on Astrelle’s probing tongue.

Astrelle wrapped a hand around Izzy’s back, lacing her fingers through the gnome’s delicate locks. As her hand drifted down to cup Izzy’s ass, Astrelle’s body felt like it had caught fire. Izzy gasped at the archmage’s touch, but pushed out her hips to welcome the attention.

Astrelle shifted onto her knees and pressed against Izzy’s perky chest, easing her down to the ground. She then nearly ripped the gnome’s clothes off to suck and tug at her nipples.

Izzy was taken aback by her partner’s fervor, but she was enjoying herself too much to muse on it. Her back arced, pressing her chest against Astrelle’s plump lips.

The archmage slipped a finger between Izzy’s legs, finding an utterly soaked pair of panties. Smirking, she kissed her way down Izzy’s pudgy belly and gently tugged the petite underwear off with her teeth. As she panted, Sol caught a whiff of the sweetly salty aroma between the gnome’s legs. As soon as Izzy’s panties were draped around her ankles, Astrelle buried her face between her legs.

Izzy gasped and moaned as her hips sank down against Astrelle’s mouth. Her entire slit was easily enveloped by the archmage’s mouth. Astrelle’s tongue alternated between flat, broad laps along the length of the gnome’s cunt, and probing flicks at her clit. The archmage’s hungry moans reverberated through Izzy’s lips and against her clit.

The gnome shuddered and writhed on the floor. Propping herself up with a free arm, she grabbed at Astrelle’s hair to pull her even harder against her cunt. The Archmage responded by sealing her lips around Izzy’s vulva and sucking on it. The gentle tugging on Izzy’s clit caused her to reel back, squirming on the ground. Electricity began to feel like it was welling up from deep inside the gnome, and soon, a rocking cascade thundered throughout her body, causing her limbs to tense and her extremities to tremble.

After a few minutes of rippling aftershocks, Fizzwhistle regained enough control of her faculties to crawl on top of Sol, flopping her head upon the archmage’s tits.

“Th-that… w-w-was… a-… a-… a-a-….” Fizzwhistled bit her lip and groaned in frustration.

“It's alright, dear. Take your time.”

“A-a-... _amazing_.” The gnome relaxed again, nuzzling her cheek against Astrelle’s breast and poking her nose into her taut nipples. “Y-y-y’know what I l-l-like ab-bout y-you th-… the best?”

“I… no. No, I don’t.”

“Y-you’re p-patient w-w-with me.”

“Um, were you here just now? I kinda leapt on top of you.”

“I-… w-well, yes, but th-that… w-was wonderful. B-b-but I m-… meant m-moreso in c-c-conversation. Y-you’re o-one of the only p-p-… people who p-patiently w-wait for me t-to f-f-finish my s-… sentences. Everyone else… th-they i-interrupt m-m-me all th-the t-time, as-… assuming they kn-know what I’m g-going t-to say.”

“That’s… that’s awful!”

“I-I m-m-mean… th-they’re usually r-right, b-but it s-still h-… hurts t-to be c-cut off all th-the time.”

“I’m sure. I’m so sorry, Izzy…”

“Y-you have n-… no reason to ap-pologize. Y-you’re one of the f-f-few p-people I d-don’t want an ap-… apology from. And th-that’s what I l-like ab-bout you.”

Astrelle smiled weakly, and trailed off, thinking about all the times she saw her dear gnome quietly sitting on the outskirts of a group, refraining from conversation. Was it just not worth the trouble? She began acting out an announcement to the outpost in her head. She demanded everybody give Quartermaster Fizzwhistle the respect she was due, lest there be serious repercussions.  
  
Her reverie was interrupted by Izzy’s quiet snoring. She had fallen asleep square on the Archmage’s pillowy breasts. Astrelle smirked and left the matter of announcements for the morning, sliding into slumber in the remaining afterglow.

In the distance, she thought she heard the passionate moans of other couples in their tents.

 

♥ ~~~~~~~~~~~~ ♥

 

Izzy stirred awake at the break of dawn to the sound of Astrelle groaning. She had rolled Izzy off of her and was scooted over to the far side of the tent, clutching her stomach in the fetal position.

“Nnngh, As-… Astrelle? Y-you okay?”

Astrelle curled tighter into herself. “Nooo. My insides are tearing up. Must’ve been something I ate.”

Suddenly, screams began bouncing across the outpost in all directions. Izzy threw on her clothes and hurried outside to see what the matter was.

All over the camp, tents were crumpling, bulging, and being swatted away by narrow, vine-like tentacles.  Izzy first thought that a terrifying monster was rising up through the earth, then she saw the horrible truth: the tentacles had all the mages tangled up within them. They poured out of the mages’ nightgowns, their hands and feet, and a few even had their mouths occupied by slender vines.

A scream pierced the air directly behind Izzy. Astrelle lay twisted and contorted on the ground, writhing as her back arced backwards. She panted and retched as several tentacles pushed out of her ass and cunt. “Oh, fel! What’s happening to me!?” She tried to pull them out of her body, but immediately howled in pain. She felt everything the tendrils felt.

Izzy clasped a hand over her mouth, fighting back her own gag reflex. With her other hand, she clutched at her stomach, terrified of what she feared was coming. However, her insides felt normal. Apart from the distinct sensation of overwhelming disgust, her body felt fine.

_What-… what’s going on? What happened to everyone else that didn’t happen to-… oh no._

“The fruit,” Izzy mouthed under her breath, wide-eyed and mortified.

Astrelle jerked as her arms were thrown back by an unseen force. Suddenly, tentacles burst from the palms of her hands. Astrelle instinctively screamed, but then stopped, confused, and looked to her hands. “Oh-… oh fel… why doesn’t this hurt? This is supposed to hurt! Oh… oh fel!” The vines still inside the Archmage’s arms jerkily forced her movements, scanning the area as if they were sniffing the air. It took all of Astrelle’s strength to control herself at all.

“Izzy… run… please… Izzy, run!”

The gnome backed away in stunned silence, but the tentacles quickly heard her movements and rushed forward to grab at her ankles, dragging the Archmage with them. In one swift motion, Izzy was rooted to the ground, with the tentacles sprawling Astrelle over her.

“Izzy, I’m sorry! I don’t-… I don’t know what’s happening!” she sobbed.

The tentacles scoured Izzy’s body searchingly. Blunt nubs pressed against her skin all over; they were looking for access points. Izzy stammered incoherently before finally babbling out, “Ice B-b-block!”

Immediately, magical energy coalesced around the gnome and solidified into ice. The frigid block radiated outward from Izzy, repelling the tentacles and giving her a few precious moments to think. She couldn’t keep this up for long. She had to think of a plan.

Meanwhile, the tentacles emanating from Astrelle were undeterred. They pushed even further out of the Archmage, coiling around the ice block. Astrelle was forced into a spread-eagle hug around the frozen prison. Her terrified eyes met Izzy’s.

“I’m sorry! I’m sorry! I’m so, so sorry!”

As soon as the ice block shattered, Izzy tried to Blink away, but her stammering had become even worse. The tentacles closed in on her, wrapping around her torso.

They seemed to already know their way around her body better, as if they had surveyed her all over from outside the ice, and began pressing against her panties, aiming to get in. It didn’t take long for them to catch on and coil around them. With one commanding pull, her undergarments were ripped to shreds.

The vines extending from Astrelle’s hands and arms bound Izzy down on the ground, and new ones sprouted from the Archmage’s thighs to hold her legs. The ass and cunt tendrils coiled around each other, forming a tapered phallus. Izzy kept trying to cast a spell, but the words just wouldn’t come.

Tears streamed down the Archmages cheeks, dripping into Izzy’s mud-matted hair. “Izzy-… please! I’m sorry! They want you. I can feel it. I... I want you. You have to stop me! I’m sorry! I’m sorry!”

“F-f-f-f-ffff-“

The coiled tendrils lunged forward, pulling Astrelle’s pelvis with them. They were almost immediately painfully wide for Izzy’s petite anatomy. Izzy screamed ans clenched her pelvic muscles as tight as she could, but she soon felt tendril after tendril recoil out of her until it found a proper balance.

One of the slimmest vines instead probed Izzy’s backside, soon finding her ass. No matter how tight Izzy clenched in resistance, it pressed harder and was soon exploring her intestines. She felt it squirming, climbing ever further inside her.

“Fffffff-f-fr-f-fr-frost-...”

Meanwhile, the cunt tentacles were pulling Astrelle in and out of Izzy, but each thrust met with more willing movement from the Archmage.

“Izzy… it feels so good… and it hurts so much to resist… I can’t… I can’t fight it! I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry! Please, escape! Kill me! Do anything! I’m so sorry!”

“F-f-f-fr-… -f-frost- n-n-n-nnnnn-“

In and out, Astrelle pushed the tentacles, almost completely a willing thrall. Soon, she felt a swelling sensation inside the tentacles. Whatever the end-goal of this horrific ritual was, it was almost there. A rising sense of completion and satisfaction grew in the Archmage.

“Izzy-… it’s coming! Izzy, please! Get out of here!”

“Nnnn-n-n-n-“

“IZZY!”

“NOVA!”

As soon as the words escaped Izzy’s mouth, a wave of frigid ice swirled around her, encasing the Archmage and her vines in ice. She could feel them wriggling in frustration inside her.

“B-b-b-…” It was now or never. Izzy took a deep breath. “B-Blink!”

Instantly, she found herself several yards away from her frozen captors. The loose portion of tentacles briefly held the position they had inside her, then flailed in rage. Izzy took her chance and bolted, following the route the mages had carved out two days prior. She soon heard the shattering of her Frost Nova, though, and heard Astrelle’s screaming catching up to her.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry!”

Izzy was not going to be taken in again. She raised her hands to the sky, and cast them in a downward arch as she stammered out, “C-c-c-c-… Comet S-s-s-… S-Storm!”

Suddenly, meteors of ice hurtled through the canopy above, slamming into the ground behind Izzy. Astrelle was slowed just enough for Izzy to invoke Invisibility, and in an instant, the gnome had vanished. As she stumbled over vines and foliage, Izzy heard the screaming wails of her former lover echoing through the trees.

As soon as she was a safe distance away, the gnome ducked just off the trail and teleported herself to Stormwind. Her eyes darted around furiously as she channeled her spell, but as soon as the spell completed, she instantly found herself in the Mage Tower. Izzy collapsed on the floor, weeping into the pristine tiles. All the mages in the tower bolted to her aid, but she flailed wildly to drive them away. “S-stop! You c-c-can’t! I m-…might be inf-f-fected! I’m… I’m tainted!”

In no time, a small army of mages had ported into the tower to see the commotion, including Jaina Proudmoore.

“I came from Dalaran as soon as I heard. Quartermaster Fizzwhistle… what happened? What of the Gorgrond expedition?”

“I-I-I-I-… th-th-they… oh fel…” Izzy broke down, crying even harder.

“Get a full medical detachment up here immediately! I want the best care in the Alliance on her! We need to know what happened.”

 

♥ ~~~~~~~~~~~~ ♥

 

A week later, Izzy Fizzwhistle was released from quarantine in Dalaran. She showed no signs of “mental degeneration or abnormal bodily presences.” She managed to blubber out the gist of what had happened in Gorgrond within a day of arriving at the city. She drifted through the cobblestone streets, hardly aware of what was happening around her.

Stumbling into A Hero’s Welcome, Izzy pulled herself up to a seat in the corner.

“What can I get for you today, love?” a high elf waitress cheerily asked.

“I-… I d-dunno.”

“Well, how about I start you off on some honeymint tea, love, then we’ll see if you still can’t decide.”

The elf bustled away behind the counter. Izzy folded her arms on the table and buried her head in them. Gazing absentmindedly across the room, she spied a rack of newspapers on the wall, whose headline read, “Gorgrond Expedition Overrun, Catastrophic Loss of Life.” Tears silently dotted the gnome’s emerald eyes.

“Here you go, love. A honeymint tea, hot, sweet, and fresh. If’n I may ask, what’s got you so down?”

Izzy gingerly held the slightly-oversized teacup with both hands as she mumbled, “I… I g-guess I’m in m-mourning.”


End file.
